


Life is a gift

by Bliinded_by_2ciience



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Creepypasta, Other, Sadpasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliinded_by_2ciience/pseuds/Bliinded_by_2ciience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Umbreons trainer is terminally ill, and her parents can't afford the treatments she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is a gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty old, but it's one of my only works i've liked for more than 10 minutes 8I

Oh... hello there.

I...assume you would like to know my story?

But I must warn you... it's rather sad...

That look your giving me. I know what you're thinking.

"It's probably some dull sob story about his trainer abandoning him when he evolved into an Umbreon"

Well... it's not...  
My trainer... she loved me very much... she loved me more than words could ever express...  
Her smile... even here I can see it- shining brightly like a lone star in the murky sky.  
My trainer was a girl the age of 13.

She had waited 3 long years in pain to step outside her home...

Oh... didn't I mention?

She... was terminally ill... she was very sick most of the time. She couldn't handle daily tasks such as eating very well... she would get so horribly sick...

One day she was feeling well enough to go outside- something she had longed for. Her family was poor, but they did their best to keep the house clean for her health.  
But... a few days after she had gone outside... she was worse than ever. She... had contracted a disease just by standing among the flowers like she had always wanted.

I don't remember now what it was called... but it wasn't a serious disease... it was minor... but yet it still pushed her... to the brink of her life.

For a few days she was her normal sick self, but... one morning I woke up and heard her gasping for breath in her room.  
I ran to look and saw her breathing tubes had disconnected- with her life on the line I ran for her parents, crying at their door- but to no avail.

I scurried back into the room as fast as my legs could carry me- she was trying with her weak arms to grab the tube laying on the ground.  
I scurried over, grabbing it in my mouth and put it against her nose so her oxygen would be received, as she couldn't breathe by herself.  
I stood like that for an hour before her parents came out.  
They put the tube back in place and I collapsed with a mixture of relief and exhaustion.

A few days later she was admitted to the hospital...  
I watched her from the hallway, my paws pressed against the glass constantly as I peered in past the fog my breath left on the shimmering glass.  
I wasn't allowed to go inside... they said her health was deteriorating rapidly, and her immune system was so weak that anything could kill her.  
Her parents were sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't blame them.  
They were poor, they couldn't afford much more of this- money was short...

 

And... so was time.

 

I knew it well.

 

She wouldn't survive much longer.

I felt my ears pull back against my head at the thought as I held back tears. I couldn't cry with her watching me... I couldn't wipe the smile off her face... she thought she was going to live.

She'd had dreams. She wanted to become champion with me at her side. She wanted to get married... she wanted to have her own children... she wanted to experience what others took for granted.

... She just wanted to live...

But she would never get the chance. I had heard the doctors talking. She had a week left at best...  
I pretended to be interested in something behind me, and my tears spilled endlessly...  
It wasn't fair... she was a good person, she didn't deserve this!

I turned back to the window as I heard coughing, wiping my tears away quickly.  
I slammed myself against the window as she coughed blood- no no no!

IT WASN'T FAIR!

My trainer was dying and there was nothing I could do!

I felt a needle enter my body and turned to see a doctor injecting me with something.

N-no...  
When I woke up again I was calm- my trainer was asleep in her bed with more machines than ever.  
Her parents were sadly looking down at her, clutching the last of their money in their hands.  
All they had left was a few hundred dollars, nowhere near enough for the treatments she needed.

I heard them talking to the doctor and then they came outside.  
I listened, watching her mother's lips tremble as tears streamed down her face. Almost as though she too could feel there was no hope left.  
She suddenly broke into sobs. The doctor put his hand on her shoulder gently, and looked at her apologetically.

"We're afraid your daughter doesn't have much time. please... take her home and let her enjoy her last few days... let her fulfill her dreams with the time she has left. There's nothing more we can do for her."

With that my trainer was unhooked from the tubes and we went home...

 

 

She lasted three days.  
But in those three days she evolved me into an Umbreon, and on the last day we watched the stars together.  
Each twinkling light shone, and the clear nighttime sky glowed beautifully.  
I looked over to my master as the moon rose in the sky, making my rings glow.  
A shower of shooting stars fell to earth, and I made my wish.

Let my masters pain end... help her Arceus...

I turned to my master with that wish held in my heart and froze.

 

Her eyes were wide open, reflecting the starry sky like mirrors. A smile was spread across her face, wider than any she had ever given. Her chest was still, motionless.  
She looked... so happy... so carefree.

I laid my head onto her chest.

Silence...

She was gone.  
My tears spilled over again and I remember crying to the moon itself under the shower of falling stars, my rings glowing brightly like lanterns.

 

But... that's not the end of it.  
After her funeral I lived in the house with her parents.

 

But every now and then I would hear giggling... like a Childs.  
One day I found out why.

I walked into my trainers old room, completely the same as the day she had died- and found myself shocked.  
There she was- sitting on her bed.  
I felt my heartbeat accelerate and I jumped on the bed cheerfully.

My trainer turned to me with a smile as beautiful as the stars in the sky.

"Umbreon! I missed you so much..."

She put her ghostly arms around me as best she could in a makeshift hug.  
I smiled and looked up at her with tears in my eyes.

Ah...

I felt my eyes widen as the ghastly began to wrap me in its poison gas, breaking it's cruel illusion.  
I barely remember what happened next, it's all a blur.  
I remember faces... and the smell of a hospital... murmurs...

And then a cold feeling.

I guess now, laying in this bed as it becomes hard to breathe... that I am dying...

 

Thank you for your visit...

 

But please...leave me in peace... for my last moments on this earth...


End file.
